


In Search of the Perfect Party

by gritsinmisery



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting various Mardi Gras sites</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of the Perfect Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Mardi Gras" prompt at the LJ comm "ljlimericks."

I first flew down to Rio  
Carnivale there for to see-oh.  
The ladies were bare,  
Wore feathers in their hair,  
And none of them looked like me-oh. (Which is a really good thing, trust me.)

I then traveled on to Venice  
Where I found all that water a menace.  
I did too much drinking  
And woke up thinking  
Someone was in my head playing tennis.

So I came home for Mardi Gras  
With my brother and sister-in-law.  
My nephews were jumpin’  
Yelling, “Mister, throw me somethin’!”  
They’re the cutest kids you ever saw.


End file.
